Zur Hölle mit diesem Liebeskram
by Hallie Potter
Summary: Ein normales Jahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei uns Zauberei nimmt seinen Lauf ... Ein paar verknallte Gryffindors, gemixt mit einer etwas verwirrten Rawenclaw. Also, im Klartext: R/Hr, LL/NL ... oder?


so, mein erstes Pitel

so, mein erstes Pitel ... ich hoffe, es gefällt euch

(beginnend bei Rons POV)

**Verschiedene Reize**

"Hey, Weasley!"  
Ich wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, wer mich da gerufen hatte. Nicht, dass ich nicht gleich gewusst hatte, wessen aufgeblasene Stimme meinen Namen verlautbart hatte, jedoch war der laute Ruf ein Reiz für meine Ohren, dem sie folgen mussten. Zumindest hatte Hermine so etwas Mal gesagt.  
Wie auch immer, jedenfalls stand ich Malfoy gegenüber, zwischen uns gut fünf Meter, beide befanden wir uns auf den Länderein; _er_ wie immer flankiert von seinen Sklav- ... ahm, Freunden Vincent Crabbe (_der_ Primat schlechthin) und Gregory Goyle (steht dem Primaten um nichts nach), _ich_, im Gegensatz (und _was für_ ein Gegensatz), mit Harry Potter (findet Mal einen mutigeren Typen) und Hermine Granger (das klügste Wesen der Welt ... und Schönste ... und Anm- ... sorry ...) an meiner Seite.  
Ach, und um uns herum mindestens eine Millionen Leute. Wie immer, eigentlich, wenn wir sechs und begegneten.  
Meine Hand war beim Herumwirbeln sofort in meine Tasche geschnellt, wer wusste schon, was Malfoy für eine Straftat ausführen würde. Da musste man sich doch wehren!  
"Wasch doch Mal dein Gesicht, du hast da lauter Flecken ... oh, entschuldige, das sind ja Pickel!"  
Die umstehenden Slytherins brüllten vor Lachen, mit von der Partie auch Malfoys Privat-Affen.  
Ich spürte meine Ohren heiß anlaufen, mein Blick verfinsterte sich. Nur um das ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen, das sind Sommersprossen, die hat bei uns jeder in der Familie!  
Genau _das_ wollte ich diesem Idioten auch an den Kopf werfen, zusammen mit einem Fluch, doch als ich die Zauberstabhand erhob, legte jemand anderes ganz sanft seine eigene auf meine. Meine Magen, in der festen Annahme, dass es Hermines Hand war, machte einen riesigen Salto, als ich jedoch in das Gesicht des Besitzers der Hand blickte, sah ich nur eine andere Nase als die Hermines, einen anderen Mund als der Hermines und ein Paar hervortretender Augen, die böse Draco Malfoy anstierten.  
Es war Luna Lovegood.  
"Hör mal, es ist ja nicht seine Schuld ...", meinte sie verträumt, und es klang, als hätte sie gerade einem Kleinkind versucht, etwas Wichtiges zu erklären.  
Ich ließ die Hand sinken, genauso wie Malfoys Mundwinkel sanken.  
Eher aus Überraschung, als aus Ärgernis, oder Ähnlichem.  
"Das waren bestimmt die Riesen-Akne-Ameisen.", sagte sie bestimmt.  
Einen Moment lang war es ruhig. Da hatte gesessen. Jedoch nicht ganz so, wie Luna es vielleicht geglaubt hatte.  
Dann begannen alle im Umkreis laut los zulachen.  
Luna zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.  
Ich wäre am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
Hinter mir konnte ich Hermine mit den Füßen scharren hören.  
Als Malfoy sich gefasst hatte, und er sein Jauchzen wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte, rief er ihr zu: "Du hast sie doch nicht mehr Alle!"  
Sie rollte nur mit den Augen, und wandte sich dann endlich mir zu.  
"Ahm ... Danke ...", stammelte ich, noch immer etwas peinlich berührt, wegen ihrer Aussage.  
"Kein Problem ...", hauchte sie mit ihrem Stimmchen und schwebte davon.  
Als ich ihr noch immer verdattert hinterher sah, vernahm ich ein verärgertes Räuspern hinter mir. Hermine funkelte mich (aus welchen Grund auch immer) an, und zischelte: "Lasst uns gehen!"  
Schulterzuckend folgten Harry und ich ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ihr glaubt, _das_ war eigenartig? Ha! Dann wartet Mal ab, was ich euch _jetzt_ erzähle!

Schon die ganze Zeit fiel mir auf, wie seltsam Hermine seit diesem Vorfall auf den Länderein zu mir gewesen war.  
Beim Essen zum Beispiel, als ich sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mir die Kartoffeln kurz Mal geben könnte, schnaubte sie nur und aß stur weiter. Doch nicht nur das, als ich nämlich Neville nach den Kartoffeln fragte, reagierte dieser nicht minder abweisend.  
Schließlich hab ich die Kartoffeln doch bekommen, ich hab sie mir selbst geholt, aber das ist nicht der Punkt.  
Der Punkt ist, dass Hermine mich nicht ein Mal mehr richtig ansah, was mir doch übelst Kopfschmerzen bereitete, wenn ich bedachte, dass ich seit mehr als zwei Jahren in sie verliebt war.  
Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem daraufolgenden Geschenis.  
Harry, Hermine und ich saßen alle drei auf unsren Lieblingsplätzen am Feuer im Gemeinschaftraum und erledigten unsere Hausaufgaben für Zaubereigeschichte. Da meine Notizen, wie immer, ziemlich große Lücken hatten, bat ich Hermine um ihre eigenen.  
Daraufhin sprang sie auf und schrie mich an:  
"Wenn du unbedingt Notizen brauchst, dann nimm sie dir doch von deiner Retterin!"  
Und dann packte sie ihre Sachen und lief ohne ein weiteres in ihren Schlafsaal.  
Ich blickte Harry verdutzt an und fragte: "Was war denn das gerade?"  
"Keine Ahnung,", antwortete er, "aber ich hoffe, sie kommt bald wieder.  
"Warum?"  
"Weißt du, ich brauch die Notizen auch noch ..."  
Ich nickte resigniert.  
Wisst ihr, wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, das sie eifersüchtig auf Luna war ... aber das war nicht möglich!  
( ...Oder doch?!)

**soo ... ich hoff, es gefällt euch  
ich hab sie eigentlich schon fertig, bei ff.de und den harrypotter-xperts**

**wer nicht aufs nächste kapitel warten will,schaut dort**

**kommis?**


End file.
